Abigail and Percy
by Blue and Purple Roses
Summary: The summer before 8th grade, Abigail got new neighbors. She lived a neighborhood away from her best friend, and had an OK life. But what she didn't know was that her neighbors were demigods, and she was very important in their world. NOT AbigailXPercy, I promise! I ship Percabeth all the way.
1. Summer

**Hi guys! This is a story I wanted to write based on my life. For example, I'm going to be in 8th grade next school year, like Abigail. And the teachers, classes, and school will be based on my school. Even the name is the same. So it's almost my life. I hope you enjoy. Oh, and I'm putting some of the 7 in 8th grader-ness. I don't know. R &R!**

 **Abigail POV**

The car ride was awful. It's not the concept of the car ride; not at all. It wasn't that I have eight siblings; that was only part of it. It wasn't even that my mom is pregnant with twins, and is moody and stressed. You may be thinking _, Abigail, what is this awfulness you're talking about, if it's not about your 8 siblings, or your pregnant mom?_ I'll tell you. It's because I felt so guilty. I mean, if my parents are so stressed, what's the point in this trip? And my mom's due in three months. This could end up going badly for her. And it's also because I was really bored. I did have stuff to do, but it lost appeal an hour ago. We're two hours into our trip to Edisto beach in South Carolina, and all I can do is stare out the window like Edmund from the Chronicles of Narnia. You know, when they're sent to the professor's house because of the war? Never mind. It doesn't matter. You don't sound like a book reader.

I'm officially the only kid awake now. My sister Erica fell asleep 20 minutes ago. Now it's just me. My parents are obviously still awake. I'm the only kid awake, so I'll have to carry in almost all the luggage. The only thing I probably won't have to carry in is the giant suitcase for my parents. Normally, my parents would wake up my siblings, but not this time. They know everyone's tired from the end of school. Of course, I'll always help them, and they know that. I bet they think I'm asleep too.

I kept staring out the window, until I saw the beach. My breath caught in my throat. It was beautiful. We kept driving on the narrow sandy road for another mile or so, until I saw the house. It was huge! My dad parked, and we climbed out.

"Abigail, will you carry in Aaron, please?" My mom asked me.

"Sure, mom." I said, carrying my baby brother inside.

The house is dark, so I turned on a light. Somehow, I found a room with a crib in it. I assumed that was where he would sleep, so I placed him in it, and went back to the car.

"Where did you put him?"

"In a room with a crib."

"Thank you, Abby."

"Uh, you're welcome."

We carried in the rest of the luggage, and went to our assigned rooms. I was put with Gracie. I share my room with her at home. Why are my parents so unfair? I finally fell asleep, and dreamt of tomorrow.

 **(The next day)**

I woke up really tired. I seem to be really tired lately. Huh. Seventh grade was tiring. It wasn't the school work, friends, teachers, or anything like that. It was the hard stuff I had to study for. Whatever. Exams are over, and the only school related thing I have to do is summer reading. But I already finished one book, and school ended 10 days ago. I really like reading, writing, drawing, school, and all that nerdy stuff. I also have glasses and braces, so I'm even nerdier, but I make up for it with my sass. One of my sister's friends called me a complete nerd. I hate Alexandra Stenger. Of course, I'm very civil to her, because I'm better than a third grader. Actually, she's not in any grade now, but she does go to my school, so she'll be in fourth grade next year.

I made my bed, and get dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. I walk to the kitchen, and get a bowl of cereal. My parents are already up, and making breakfast. My mom was making bacon, while my dad made his coffee.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Hi, Abby."

A while later, all my other siblings have finally come downstairs. We sat down, and ate our breakfast. After we all change into our bathing suits, we walk to the beach. I sit down on my towel for about 10 minutes just putting on sunscreen. I have curly, red hair, and a very slight tan, so I have to put on a lot of sunscreen. Lacrosse season just ended a few weeks ago, so I haven't been out too much. Because of lacrosse, I've been tanning some. An hour and a half in the sun every day? Tanning is easy that way. Plus, extra sun on Saturday because of games.

After I finally finish lathering sunscreen on my body, I walk around the beach. I'm mostly walking right next to water, so it brushes my feet every few seconds. After a while, I start a kind of slow jog around the beach. I'm zoning out, and just running, when a bucket of ice cold water is thrown on me. I gasp, and stop running. I fume as I wipe the water off my face. I turn to whoever threw it at me, and realize I know the person. Josh Morris. He's a boy in my grade at my school. He's wiggling his eyebrows at me, and I glare at him fiercely. All of a sudden, he throws his hand up, and I seize it (like a high five), and push it back behind him, and hold his arms behind his back. A look of surprise was in his eyes. I kicked him, and he yelped.

"Josh."

"Why are you so strong? And violent?"

"What, Holden didn't tell I kept doing the same thing to him weeks ago?"

"Uh, no."

"I thought I wouldn't have to see you over the summer."

"Uh… my parents wanted to come here, because they met here, you know."

"Likely story. Now, leave me alone, and don't talk to me again, or I will not hesitate to knock you out."

I let go of him, and started running away. After about 30 steps, I felt a hand on my arm. I whirled around, and groaned. Josh again? Can't he just leave me alone!?

"What do you want now, Josh?"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

I sighed. "I don't know. You're kind of annoying, and weird. But I guess that's not a great reason. Look, I don't want to hate you. I don't want to dislike you. I guess I want us to be civil to each other, but I don't know. Listen, I'm sorry, Josh, for being a jerk, and violent. I'll see you at school."

I started walking away, and this time, he didn't follow me. I turned around, and noticed him smiling at me. Weirdo. I never understood why he acted the way he did to me but whatever. I kept walking, and soaked up the rays. After another two hours, I went back to where I left my parents. I swam for a while, and suntanned for a while. After that, I went back to the house. I walked to my room, and changed into my original outfit. I lay on my bed reading Wonder. It's one of my summer reading books. Gracie, my sister going into 7th grade, has to read it too. Around 6:00, we eat dinner. After dinner, I go to bed, and dream of what happened today.

 **(Time skip to day we get back)**

Nothing really special happened the rest of the trip. I saw Josh a few more times, but we didn't talk. I had gotten a lot of sun these past days, and it's looking like a tan. My hair also got lighter than its bright red. I felt better; refreshed. I had exercised a lot: I ran around the beach, I swam in the water, I went kayaking in the creek behind the houses. It was so fun. But I was really tired, so as soon as we got home, I went to bed.


	2. New neighbors

Hey! I'm here! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I honestly didn't know how to continue this story. I've planned it out for a while, but not for this chapter. Again, I'm so sorry. I have so many devious plans for this story! *rubs hands together and grins creepily* Mwahahaha! Here's chapter 2! I hope you enjoy. R&R!

So, I just realized: If I'm going to make my story start where I want, I need to match it to the PJO series. So, for now, no Jason, Nico, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, or anyone else in the Heroes of Olympus series. Sorry! Bye!

A quick explanation.

The summer before 8th grade, Abigail got new neighbors. They moved into the house next to her small, country house on June 12th. They hardly came out of the house. But they were neighbors, and whenever there were neighbors, her mother would send her to their house with cookies, and say hi.

Abigail POV

I grabbed the plate of cookies, and stepped outside. I smile, and breathe in the hot afternoon air. I walked out of my neighborhood, and walked into the next one over. I walked up the giant hill at the entrance. When I got to my best friend's house, I knocked. Said friend, Sylia Emmers, opened the door with one of her dogs. I think it was Star. He's a black lab. She hugged me when she saw me.

"Abigail, you're back!"

"I got back 5 days ago, Sylia. I told you I would be back on the seventh."

"Oh, yeah. So, what are the cookies for?"

"My new neighbors. Mom's making me go greet them."

"Cool. Can I come?"

"I thought I'd have to do it alone."

"You actually thought something? This is the best day ever!"

"Jerk. Come on!"

We ran to the huge house, and paused.

"Knock." Sylia hissed.

"Why me?"

"Because, if some sadistic man lives here, he'll kill you, and not me."

"You're such a great best friend, Sylia Emmers."

"I know I am. Now knock already!"

"Fine!"

I knocked, and the door was opened by a brunette girl with green eyes, and a…..dagger? (A.N: Katie Gardner)

"Um, hi. I'm Abigail, and this is Sylia. We just came by to give you these cookies." I said.

"Thank you. The gang should like them. Y'all can c'mon in, if you want." Replied the brunette.

"Um, ok."

We followed her into the house, and into a large living room. There were 2 boys, and 1 other girl. I was immediately focused on, because I had cookies. a mischievous looking boy who was trying to get her attention. They might not know it, but they were so in love. There was another boy who was the same as the mischievous. Ok, this is really strange.

"By the way, I'm Katie." The girl said.

"We are Travis and Connor Stoll!" The twins said together.

"So, who are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm Sylia, and this is Abigail. We just came to give you cookies." Sylia said.

"No, Travis, you can't have one yet." I said.

"Aww! Flower Power, they won't give me a cookie!"

"Whiner. Just move to the kitchen. You don't want to mess up the floor, do you?" I retorted.

"No…"

"Then just wait thirty seconds to walk to the kitchen. It won't kill you."

We moved to the kitchen, and I cautiously set the cookies down. Many hands immediately reached out for them, but I swiftly moved them up just before they got to them.

"Seriously?" They all complained.

"No. I will not let you act like animals around food. It's gross. Do you have napkins?"

"Yeah. I'll get some."

She passed them out, and then I handed everyone one cookie. Just one, so they wouldn't act like animals. I smiled, and took a cookie.

"Thanks, Abigail! These are really good! Can you give me the recipe?" Katie asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"Thanks."

"So, what school are you going to?"

"Westland School. What about you?"

"Same! We both go there. You'll like it, trust me."

"Really? Oh my goodness. That's awesome."

"I guess. I mean, if you already know some people, know where your locker is, and know where your classes are and know your teachers, everything is extremely easy."

"Well, we do know you and Sylia."

"Yeah, but she's in ninth grade. I'm going into 8th grade." (A/N. To be clear, this happened before the Battle of Labyrinth. Like, somewhere between the end of the Sea of Monsters and the beginning of the Titan's Curse? I dunno.)

"Interesting. So, tell us about Westland! Please? I want to know everything."

"Sure, why not? If none of y'all want to listen, you don't have to. But if you do, we'll be in here. You can leave if you want." I said to the others.

Everyone stayed, even the Stolls, who looked bored.

"Wait, why are you here?" Sylia asked the Stolls.

"We can't prank people without knowing people's whereabouts." They said plainly.

"I know, but I will personally make sure you don't prank anyone. And no falling in love with my friends!" I said.

"Fine, fine." They muttered.

"You know, I need to go home really quick. I need to get something that'll help you understand more. Sylia, make small talk. Don't be antisocial."

"Hey! I'm not antisocial!"

"I'm pretty much the only person you really like."

"True."

"See? Proves my point."

She stuck her tongue out at me. I grinned.

I ran out the door, and went home. I quickly ran upstairs into my room, and shut the door. Last year, I had made posters and papers with diagrams of the school, lists of teachers and subjects, electives, sports, and etc. I was actually really proud of it. I grabbed them all in my arms, and ran back to their house. Sylia was talking to them about some random thing, when I walked back in.

"Hey, I have to go now. My mom needs me to watch Eva. Bye, y'all. See you around." Sylia said, then left.

"Do you have a white board, or something to hold a huge piece of paper?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I set up the diagram of the school, and grabbed a pointer. I gestured at the entrance.

"So, this is the entrance to Westland Hall, the Middle School. And this is the front office." I said, pointing to each location respectively. I pointed at the two hallways on the top floor.

"The fifth grade hall way," I pointed at it, then at the other one. "The sixth grade hall, for sixth graders. All science classrooms for middle schoolers are on that hallway." I pointed at the separate rooms. "Fifth. Sixth. Seventh. Eighth." I pointed upstairs. "The library is up here. It takes up the whole top floor. And down the stairs is the cafeteria, Davidson Theater, the seventh grade hall, and the eighth grade hall. The nurses office is right next to the eighth grade hall." I said, pointing to each location on my diagram.

I proceeded to tell them everything I knew about my school. For every location I mentioned, I pointed to the room they taught in. They all seemed really attentive.

"So, that's it. Anything you want me to talk about?" I said when I finished.

"What languages can you take?"

"Spanish, French, and Latin. I'm in Latin." I said.

"I'm taking French. The Stolls are in Spanish."

"Cool. Latin is interesting. Hard, but fun, I guess."

"I can't wait! I have been so bored this summer. School is going to be great!" Katie said excitedly.

"Even with the uniforms?" I asked, wrinkling my nose.

"WE HAVE UNIFORMS?! KATIE, YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT!" The Stolls yelled.

"Yeah, we have uniforms. It's not a big deal. Grow up. Oh, wait. You can't!"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I have to go. Bye, guys. See you around. Remember, the Drop in day for decorating lockers is on August 10th. The first day is the 12th. Bye!" I said, then left.

"Oh, you can keep that stuff!" I said, popping back in for a second.

I walked home, and immediately ran up to my room. I relaxed on my bed until dinner. Then, I had to actually live my life, and get upstairs for dinner. My family of 8 siblings plus my parents ate dinner, then we went to bed.

So, that's it. Boring, I know. I promise, it will get a lot better. Please review if you're hyped for the story line! It's going to be great. I took Percy and Annabeth out because they were finishing their Sea of Monsters quest with Thalia at the time. Abigail is a demigod, obviously. PM if you desperately need to know whose kid she is. I will make her find out about it pretty early in this story. I know it's annoying, but I need to, for the sake of the story. Just trust me on this. I hope you keep reading this story. I promise, I think it will be my best one yet.

-Handmaiden of Padme-


End file.
